shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Escape!/Ending
This is the scene where the heroes escape and ending takes place in Droids in Distress (MGaTSAoSWR). uses the Force to take down the Stormtroopers Eighth Brother closes in as Jasiri Force pushes him Mac Grimborn: Whoa. That is new. Seventh Sister: The hyena is strong with the Force. Fifth Brother: Lord Vader must know about this. Twilight Sparkle: What just happened? Janja: It's almost like she just used the Force. Cheezie: She did use the Force! Cutter: Wow. Awesome. Ryan Heretic: Jasiri, let's go! boards the Ghost as it flies off Stormtroopers get back up Eighth Brother: Our master will not be pleased. then cut to Mac with 3PO, R2 and Bail Organa Mac Grimborn: I'm glad we got these two to safety, Senator. Bail Organa: Thank you, Master Jedi. C-3PO: Master Mac. R2-D2: beeps Mac Grimborn: Until we meet again, 3PO and R2. leaves the Ghost, Janja is annoyed Janja: Jasiri's been working on that thing for weeks. comes down Jasiri: Okay, so I tinkered the Ninth Sister's lightsaber a bit. out her lightsaber checks it out Kion: Well, it's different. But it seems right for you. Ryan Heretic: And Jasiri. You mind I get that lightsaber for a test. Jasiri: Here you go. her lightsaber to Ryan Heretic ignites Jasiri's lightsaber Ryan Heretic: Wow. Now that is more like it. it around And was the blade red when you got it? Jasiri: Actually, I switched the red crystal with a yellow one. Ryan Heretic: Good for you. her lightsaber And I must say. You do know your crystal. her lightsaber back Here. And I hope you do good for the Rebellion. Jasiri: Thanks, Ryan. Asante. gets her lightsaber Ryan Heretic: I think your official training starts tomorrow. nods. Ryan goes to his bunk Ryan Heretic: This is cool. Holocron suddenly glows Ryan Heretic: Oh. That's a new one. I hope the hologram would be nice. hologram shows Janja with Jasiri Janja: Jasiri, I asked Mzingo to collaborate the code warning all surviving Jedi to stay away. Jasiri: It might take a long time for the clones to discover the collaboration. Ryan Heretic: Hmm. Interesting. a hologram of Janja and Jasiri vanishes and a hologram of Ahsoka (Fulcrum) appears, which speaks to him Ahsoka Tano (Fulcrum): Ryan. Ryan Heretic: Huh? Who are you? Ahsoka Tano (Fulcrum): My name is Fulcrum. Ryan Heretic: Nice to meet you, Fulcrum. I am Ryan Heretic, Jedi Knight. Ahsoka Tano (Fulcrum): Listen, there isn't much time. A prophecy has been foretold. Ryan Heretic: What prophecy? Ahsoka Tano (Fulcrum): At the night of the twin suns, the Shadow will meet his fate at the hand of the Light. Ryan Heretic: Wow. And I guess you are Fulcrum then, call me Arcturus. Ahsoka Tano (Fulcrum): There's more to the prophecy, Arcturus. Ryan Heretic: I'm listening. Ahsoka Tano (Fulcrum): After the Shadow's demise, the Light will overcome the darkness in his scar. Ryan Heretic: Are you referring to Mac? Ahsoka Tano (Fulcrum): The prophecy is coming true. His power is growing as Maul senses his presence on Lothal. Ryan Heretic: Until we know for sure, I'll watch him. I hope we will see each other in person. Ahsoka Tano (Fulcrum): May the Force be with you. Ryan Heretic: See ya soon, my fellow Fulcrum. May the Force be with you. holograms disappears Ryan Heretic: I have to warn him. episode ends Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ending scenes